


Two Steps from Hell

by Asteroid_Blues



Category: Fate/Grand Order, ヨコハマ買い出し紀行 | Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou | Record of a Yokohama Shopping Trip
Genre: End of the World, Wasteland
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Blues/pseuds/Asteroid_Blues
Summary: 泛人类史遭到入侵时，以藤丸立香为首的魔术师在英灵们的帮助下进行了顽强的抵抗。虽然勉强保住了人类最后的希望，但由于诸神之战造成的众多地质灾难，地面90%降到了海平面以下，存活人数不足五万人。幸存的人们建立起三大基地，魔术师们每人负担一到三位英灵现世的魔力，从者们对抗着持续入侵的敌人，勉力维持普通人的生存空间：田园牧歌的香格里拉既是粮仓，也是文明最后的壁垒；移动战舰亚特兰蒂斯是等级森严的海上堡垒；而最强大的英灵都聚集在拉普达空间站，身处抵抗入侵的最前线。而我们的故事，都发生在香格里拉一间小小的咖啡店里。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

这是发生在奠基复原之后的故事。

这是即将走向灭亡的人类的末日。

这是千里眼看到的最后一副场景。

“不要冻结灵子转移。”

“不可解除从者契约。”

“决不能关闭迦勒底。”

全知全能的王发出最后的警告。一次、两次……十次百次……人们得以抵挡住异星之神一波又一波的进攻。在这个漫长的过程中，人们失去家园，失去亲友，乃至失去生命。失去一切的人类聚集起来。香格里拉、亚特兰蒂斯、拉普达，从文明中诞生的英灵在风雨飘摇中庇护着文明的火种，庇护着承载人类最后希望的三座堡垒。

这是发生在战火纷飞、动荡不堪的时代一处平静角落里的故事。

这是发生在末世的、普通的人们与伟大的英雄之间的故事。

这是发生在暗夜的故事。

这也是发生在黎明的故事。


	2. Flight of the Silverbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

不知从什么时候，西岬上开了一家漆成白色的咖啡厅。西岬这里海风太大，不适合种庄稼，一大片土地就这样空了下来。让人没想到的是，这里芒草越长越茂盛。一人高的杂草簇拥着白色的房子，就像海浪簇拥着小舟。咖啡厅的主人，现在是一个有着绿色头发、笑起来像兔子一样的机器人。

结束一天的巡逻，迦尔纳在回去的路上看见了自己的御主。她淹没在高高的芒草海里，速可达停在一旁，正不停透过镜头看着什么，又不停地拿手比比划划。她从取景框里看到迦尔纳，放下相机，伸直双臂向他挥舞，兴奋地冲他打着招呼。

迦尔纳来到她面前：“阿尔法小姐，你在做什么？”

阿尔法嘿嘿一笑，眯起圆圆的眼睛：“今天相机带我出来玩。本来想拍拍家附近的景致，但是想拍的太多了，到现在还一张都没拍。”

她手里是一款老式的海鸥双反，迦尔纳问她：“胶片，没有了吗？”

“倒不是。”阿尔法爱惜地抚摸着相机，“胶卷还很充足。但是一看到到处都很漂亮，就很难决定拍些什么。”她想了想，“迦尔纳先生，可以请你做我的模特吗？”

迦尔纳看着她亮晶晶的眼睛。他还从来没有拍过照，这倒是个新奇的体验。相机镜头一对准他，他突然就变僵硬了。他像是四肢灌了石膏一样地立在原地：“这样可以吗？”

“你再放松一点。”阿尔法从取景框里看他，换了好几个角度，最后还是不满意。在她磨磨蹭蹭的时候，天色渐渐暗了下来，光线已经不太充足了。

她最后还是没有按下快门：“不好意思迦尔纳先生，还是改天再拍吧。”

第二天是定期检查的日子。达芬奇问：“迦尔纳桑，还是感觉不到任何魔力流动吗？”

“是的，我的御主完全没有魔力。”

阿尔法深深低下头，圆脸上充满沮丧。达芬奇摸摸她的头：“那么迦尔纳桑，可以请你跟另一个人缔约吗？”

迦尔纳没有拒绝：“我没有问题，只要御主同意。”

阿尔法沮丧得更明显了，她苦恼地笑起来：“好吧……迦尔纳先生去了拉普达，我也会一直为你加油的。让我送你个礼物吧。你想要什么呢？”

“给我一张你的相片吧？”

“咦？可是我拍得不好哦？”

迦尔纳摇摇头：“我是说，想要一张阿尔法小姐的照片，可以吗？”

“当然可以！只是我没有自己的照片，你现在帮我拍一张吧？”

阿尔法拿出小挎包里的相机，达芬奇凑了上来：“哎呀，这不是罗曼送你的那台吗？”

阿尔法很开心：“嗯！就是主人送给我的那台！”

他们来到屋外，阿尔法跨上摩托车，又马上下来；用手拨弄着头发，把刘海梳到耳后，又立刻拉到前面，“嘿嘿，不知道怎么拍好看一点呀？”

“阿尔法小姐平时的样子，就很好。”

最后阿尔法倚在速可达上拍了一张。她漂亮的绿头发反射着太阳的光辉，又露出了像兔子一样的笑容。他们把这张照片冲洗出来，只可惜黑白相片没法留下她头发和眼睛的颜色。

在迦尔纳登上飞行器之前，阿尔法突然想起来还没给他拍过照。她喊了一声迦尔纳，在他回头之际抓拍了一张。当天晚上阿尔法就把照片洗出来了。照片拍得仓促，英灵的身影甚至有些模糊，但是看到照片，阿尔法就想起了召唤之初的场景。

希望迦尔纳先生的新御主是一个强大的人。希望他在拉普达也能过得很好。阿尔法伸出手指抚摸着海鸥相机，趴在桌上睡着了。


	3. Pulp Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

“哈哈哈哈哈！再来！再来啊！”女人抹一把脸上的血，被糊住的视野中，一个粉色的身影一闪而过。英灵一甩麻花辫，银蛇一样的软剑向对方喉咙咬去。花臂青年用弩机拨开长剑，几个闪身直扑对方御主。列昂尼启动魔术回路，一招震脚踏得整个擂台晃动不止，转瞬之间缠住罗莎莉的脖子把她绞倒在地。

“罗莎莉-燕青投降！胜者——列昂尼-阿斯托尔福！”随着裁判宣布胜负，血糊糊的女人发出响彻整个斗技场的怒吼。阿斯托尔福收起宝具，蹦蹦跳跳上前与列昂妮击掌相庆。

“列昂尼，真不像样。”穿着笔挺军装的年轻军官给她递上消毒湿巾。

“怎么样，哥哥？我又赢了！”列昂妮露出孩子一样的笑容。

基连无奈地看着妹妹，她永远改不过来这份疯劲，连带着她召唤的从者也是理性蒸发的狂人：“你不该硬接对方从者的攻击，本来不至于伤这么重的。”

列昂尼撒娇挽住哥哥的胳膊：“可是那样赢得快嘛！”几乎是下意识地，她当时硬吃下燕青的一拳，阿福趁机击中了对方毫无防备的腰侧。

“这只是训练，你应该更专注提升自己的能力，而不是只想着赢。”基连一边帮列昂尼治疗，一边严肃地批评她。然而列昂尼全然不当回事，吐吐舌头与阿福相视一笑。

当阿福把重伤的列昂尼从战场上背下来时，基连还在控制室监视战况。幸亏如此，他没看到妹妹全身像被撕烂的抹布一样的样子。高长恭立刻在撤回香格里拉的飞船上帮他们安排了一个位置。这是他们两个月以来遭受的最严重的一次袭击，不仅伤亡众多，连坚不可摧的亚特兰蒂斯战舰都变得破破烂烂。第二十三艘回撤的飞船很快满员了，兰陵王叮嘱阿斯托尔福保护好全船的伤员，又马上赶回控制室去。

远在后方基地的人们虽未目睹战况有多惨烈，但是看到频繁往来运送伤员的飞船也多少有些不安。异星之神的攻击被卡美洛和阿瓦隆的结界层层过滤，映入人们眼睛的时候只剩一点金色的微光，看上去就像旧时新年的焰火。西奥和其他医护人员给他们绑上四色的丝带，把伤得最重的那一批送到南丁格尔带领的英灵医疗组那里。

列昂尼绑的是红色的丝带。她被推进一间手术室，门上亮起手术中的灯牌。直到小小的太阳在阴沉沉的海面上露出一道金边，连绵不断的炮火才逐渐平息下来。基连第一时间赶过来。他握住躺在病床上的妹妹的手，要是她平时也能这么文静就好了。护士帮她把输氧管别在耳后，列昂尼抿着没有一点血色的薄唇，因为麻醉药的后劲睡得很沉。尽管脸色惨白，她却比平常疯狂野蛮的样子更美。

“爸妈真不该给你起这个名字。”基连把输液管缠在热水杯上。从小列昂尼就不习惯输液，滴速稍微快一点就喊疼。御主笨拙地帮妹妹温暖她冰凉的小臂，这一幕全映入了高长恭眼里。虽然列昂尼是个勇猛的战士，是冲锋在最前线的旗手，但是在这个年纪轻轻衣领上就别上了一个星的军人眼里，再凶猛的狮子也只是他的小妹妹而已。

阿福在消毒水刺鼻的味道和永无停息的呻吟中呆得难受，任由双脚被飘离的理智牵引着，与兰陵王一起前往被芒草淹没的西岬。海浪冲击山崖的声音穿透结界，白房子像是歇在浪上的海鸥，年轻的店长正在修理昨晚因为震动被损坏的屋顶。

“哎呀？好久不见！”机器人看到他们，开心得差点从房顶掉下来。

“辛苦了！”阿尔法端来两杯咖啡和一只盖碗，难为情地指着破碎的天窗，“不好意思呀，难得你们来一趟，店里却是这个样子。”

“不会呀，这样光线更好呢！”阳光不受阻拦地穿过房顶的大洞，暖暖照在阿福乱茸茸的发辫上。

看到她兔子一样的笑脸，英灵们才终于感觉放松下来。


	4. Por una Cabeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

在列昂尼休养期间，基连暂时负担起阿斯托尔福的魔力供给。在这半年里，异星之神没有再组织起像样的攻击，基连得以时常来看望妹妹。

每一次他都会去阿尔法咖啡厅坐坐。这里客人很少，来的基本都是英灵。除了咖啡店的生意，阿尔法还得照顾屋后的一小片田地。她在花盆里种上西红柿、茴香和小青椒，夏天的时候还从田里收获了很多拳头大小的西瓜，她都一个一个绑上缎带，摆在店里送给客人。

新年的时候香格里拉举行了盛大的祭典。秋天的时候人们忙于采收、装配和运输，播下新一季的种子，把肉风干熏制以度过漫漫寒冬，现在终于得到空闲，自发地聚集到西岬上庆祝新的一年。月亮正是一年里最圆、最亮的时候，阿尔法搬出烤架和炭炉，咖啡店里里外外都围满了人，不一会儿空气中就满溢着烤肉的香味。有人用卡车运来几桶啤酒，几个来自希腊的英灵指着星空，吹嘘着自己当年的英雄事迹。列昂尼被哥哥拉着，也不情不愿地来了。阿福和阿尔法脸上手上都脏兮兮黑黢黢的，见他们来了，立刻把刚烤好的玉米递上去。香肠渗出的油脂滴到炭火上，火舌滋啦一声蹿起来，舔着包着土豆的锡箔。阿福和阿尔法手忙脚乱地处理明火，高长恭虽然还维持着兰陵王的矜持，但回忆起当年行军时的情形，心情也不禁雀跃起来。

远方一片漆黑的海面上亮起了灯。灯光一明一灭，那是来自一直环绕香格里拉航行、守护着这片净土的亚特兰蒂斯号的简短问候。虽然知道他们不可能看见，岸上的人们还是纷纷朝海上和空中挥手，大喊着祝福的话。亚特兰蒂斯熄灭了远光灯，重新融入浓浓夜色。一直为阿尔法店里供应咖啡豆的老板提来一瓶咖啡利口酒，劝阿尔法也喝一杯。阿尔法推脱不了，只好拿出喝浓缩咖啡的杯子。

老板给她倒了满满一杯，液面从杯子边缘凸起一道弧，眼看就要溢出来。只喝了一口阿尔法就醉了。基连看到她红红的脸，想起童年时在博物馆里看到的一副叫《湖畔夜色》*的油画。湖水的湿气从他的记忆中弥散出来，晕湿了阿尔法迷离的双眼。周围的人开始起哄：“阿尔法，跳个舞吧！”

阿尔法嘿嘿一笑，深深鞠一躬，踮起脚尖旋转起来。四周不知何时响起了清脆婉转的乐器声，高长恭抱着一把形同满月的不知名乐器，正在为她伴奏。阿尔法踮起脚尖，就像是在琴弦上——不，就像是在旋律上跳舞。俊美的从者借着月琴的掩护，问基连：

“御主，您是喜欢阿尔法吗？”

年轻的军官稍稍一愣，倒也不隐瞒：“是的，我觉得她是位很有魅力的女性。”

“我认为您应该告诉她。”

基连摇摇头：“不，这不是能跟她说的事情。她和你们英灵一样，在传说形成的那一刻就跳出了时间长河。从此之后，”他指指自己，“只能从岸上看河水流逝。”

“没这回事。如果说人类是奔流不息的长河，那你们能在这一晃而逝的瞬间相遇就是天赐的缘分。时间越短暂，越没有忽视这份奇迹的道理。”

是啊，至少能永远活在她记忆中也不错。基连问高长恭：

“兰陵王，你会怀念你那些故人吗？”

“是，我很怀念以前的战友，也很想念我的妻子。”

“妻子？”

“对，她虽不曾和我一起上战场，但是她一直信任我，支持我，甚至不惜违抗陛下的旨意。每次想起她，我都会重燃信心和勇气。”

你们在英灵座相遇了吗？基连没能问出这个问题。阿尔法跳完一支舞，像芭蕾舞者一样朝四周深深鞠了几个躬。高长恭拍拍他的肩膀：“下次来的时候请她吃个饭吧？”

阿福跑上去，拉着阿尔法的手跳起了一支更欢快的舞。人们一个个加入，最后所有人手拉手，组成了一个旋转的圆圈。直到黎明时分他们都一直在欢跳。海天交接的一线逐渐拉开橙红的幕布，等到太阳从海平面上跃起，人们为这新年的日出爆发出一阵欢呼。基连帮阿尔法收拾好残局，去接提前回病房休息的妹妹出院。

“总算可以回去了！”列昂尼伸个懒腰，“这里节奏太慢了，我都要变迟钝了。”她和比她矮一个头的从者击拳，经过不长的恢复训练，他们又要上战场了吧。

“你啊，也别给阿福太大压力了。”基连教训她。

列昂尼对阿斯托尔福做了个鬼脸。太阳已经升上半空，晒得人暖洋洋的。已经很长时间没有离开过室内的列昂尼摊开手掌，感受掌心悦动的阳光。

今年又是新的一年。


	5. Part of me, part of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

“哦呀？安妮玛莉？”达芬奇在驾驶舱门口遇见了形影不离的双子。

“嘘——”两人一齐朝达芬奇比出噤声的手势，“阿尔法在这里耶！”他们指指驾驶舱里的机器人，她绿色的头发延伸，连接到控制板上，与空间站融为一体。

“哦哦！它不是你们认识的阿尔法哦。它是我们的专属驾驶员。”达芬奇带着双子走进驾驶舱，手在和阿尔法长得一模一样的机器人眼前晃晃。机器人睁着圆圆的眼睛，眼瞳一转不转地盯着虚空，“你们看，不管是跟它讲话还是摸摸它，它都没有反应。”

安妮和玛莉轻声惊叹，用手指戳戳机器人的脸，它的脸和阿尔法一样细腻柔软：“可是长得完全一样诶！”

“就是这样。”她们把在拉普达的奇遇讲给阿尔法听，“真的跟阿尔法长得好像，要是并排站在我们面前，我们都分辨不出来呢！”

“真的吗？！”阿尔法双眼放光，“另一个我好厉害！不知道在空中飞是什么感觉呢？是不是跟游泳一样呢？”她对此心驰神往。

玛莉和安妮对视一眼：

“不一样……”

“不一样呢！”

“咦？”阿尔法疑惑地看着她们俩。

“还是这个阿尔法比较可爱。”玛莉环抱住阿尔法的腰。

“对了！最近有位客人送了我几袋特别好吃的糖，我想给你们也尝尝！”阿尔法从上锁的抽屉里拿出一袋包装简陋的黑糖。

“嗯……”玛莉试探地舔舔有着不规则形状、就像刚挖出的煤炭一样的黑糖。

“甜甜的……？”安妮不知道该怎么评价。黑糖的味道和父亲庄园里产的蔗糖有些不同，但是似乎也算不上特别美味。

“就是普通的糖啊？”玛莉帮她把话说了出来。

“诶？！”阿尔法倒显得很惊讶，“你们不要用咬的，把糖含在嘴里一点点化开，层次很丰富的。”她犹豫了一下，没抵抗住诱惑，也拿起一颗放进嘴里，不一会儿竟然哭起来。

“阿尔法？”安妮玛莉吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

“没什么……”阿尔法哭得眼眶和鼻头都红红的，“真的好好吃哦！”

“真是的……”安妮像照顾玛莉一样帮她擦擦眼泪，“再怎么好吃也不至于哭呀。”

“看来这是我的弱点呢。”阿尔法脸哭得脏兮兮的，直到糖在嘴里完全化掉才破涕为笑。

玛莉一直盯着袋子看：“阿尔法，这个糖可以送我们一袋吗？”

“玛莉喜欢吗？我好高兴！”阿尔法擦干脸上的泪水，又给她们拿了袋新的。

“这一个阿尔法。”玛莉拍着机器人的膝盖。她背着安妮，又一次偷偷来到空间站的驾驶舱，“这是地面上的阿尔法送给我们的，这一个阿尔法也尝尝。”她拿出阿尔法送给她和安妮的黑糖。控制着整个空间站运转的机器人机械地扭头，难得对玛莉的话做出了回应。玛莉把一小块糖塞进它微微张开的嘴巴里。

两秒过后，眼泪一样的液体从机器人的眼眶里溢出来，源源不断地往下淌。它摸摸脸颊上的水渍，不明白自己身上发生了什么。

“果然！你也跟阿尔法一样呢！”玛莉踮起脚，伸长胳膊摸摸机器人的头。机器人茫然地看着她。通知出战的铃声适时地响起，“另一个阿尔法，玛莉要走了。玛莉会加油的！你也要加油哦！”她把剩下的黑糖塞进机器人怀里，“这个就送给你，你要慢慢吃哦。”

她在通向准备室的走廊上和安妮汇合。“玛莉，又去看阿尔法了？”

玛莉点点头，让辅助英灵帮自己一层层上BUFF：“嗯嗯，我把那袋黑糖送给她了。她也很喜欢。”

“安妮•伯妮，玛莉•瑞德。”贤王也来到准备室，他一般不过来这边的。安妮和玛莉瞬间明白，这次情况与平时不同。吉尔伽美什向她们输送最大魔力，在她们御主死后，双子现世的魔力一直由他负担的。达芬奇拦住吉尔伽美什：“乌鲁克王，她们虽然是英灵，但也只是两个女孩子，要不这次……”

“不行，人手不够了。”吉尔伽美什毫不动摇，他曾在时间的夹缝中窥探过这一刻，“安妮•伯妮，玛莉•瑞德，这次战况非常激烈，你们很可能没法活着回来。怎么样，你们要选择死战到底的命运吗？”

双子再次对望。玛莉对贤王说：“我们要去。我们的命运本来可能比现在更糟，至少这段时间过得很开心。”*

安妮掏出手枪，对达芬奇咧嘴一笑。她已经做好死在战场上的准备：“像男人一样战斗，才不会像狗一样被吊死。”**

达芬奇没有办法，只好打开舱门。光的矩阵朝地球压来，诞生在异闻带的英雄、扎根于扭曲传说的神明，即使隔着真空也能感到他们身上巨大的存在感和压迫感。

“安妮，要用全力哦！”

“当然，这样才配称得上海盗嘛！”

玛莉和安妮手拉手冲向死境。


	6. Castle in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

“请问，需要续杯吗？”兔子一样的笑脸出现在吉尔伽美什眼前。他正对着芒草海发呆，冷不防被阿尔法吓了一跳。这个机器人不把他当做人类最古老的王来尊敬，反倒让这个简陋的咖啡店成为唯一能让他放松休息的地方。神代之后的冥界极其无聊，失去女主人的地府被死寂所充斥，他可不想再去一次。

“不需要。”这里的咖啡并没有优质到能满足吉尔伽美什，不过是繁忙之余聊作消遣而已。罗马尼收留的机器人似乎有什么话想问他，扭扭捏捏不愿离去。吉尔伽美什比平时更加大度：“机器人，你有什么想问的？本王允许了，但说无妨。”

得到许可的阿尔法拉过张凳子坐在他对面：“吉尔伽美什先生，我想问问，你知不知道迦尔纳先生的近况呢？”

吉尔伽美什已经很久没有听到有人敢直呼他的名字了。或许是因为她绿色的头发，又或许是因为她非人的身份，贤王对她展现出了非比寻常的宽容。

“太阳神之子么？哦？当初把他召唤过来的就是你吗？”吉尔伽美什回忆着。那个来自印度的从者很少谈论自己的事情，只在只言片语间透露，他曾经的御主留在了地面上。

阿尔法紧张地点点头。贤王打量着她，同为王者，他自然能理解迦尔纳对这个机器人的态度。他对阿尔法说：“他表现相当英勇。自豪吧，他作为盎迦王得到了本王的认可。”

阿尔法茫然地看着他，只是听他说迦尔纳平安无事，多少安下心来。店里响起电话铃声，是达芬奇催促贤王回去。如果不是情况确实危急，吉尔伽美什一定会将她治罪。

“大源在逐渐衰竭。”福尔摩斯把数据给他看。不知道是因为活物减少还是地质变迁，环境中的魔力日渐稀薄。不仅如此，牺牲的魔术师太多了。不需要借助梅林的千里眼乌鲁克王也清楚，再过个一年，最多两年，他们就要面临再无御主的窘况。异星之神的攻击频率并没有降低，如果不能找到翻盘的策略，人类的抵抗也不过是苟延残喘罢了。

“那就进攻他们的老巢。莱昂纳多•达•芬奇，夏洛克•福尔摩斯，本王给你们三个月时间，你们要找出前往异闻带的方法。接下来的就是反攻了。”

受到他果决态度的鼓舞，达芬奇从沮丧中振作起来。她换成一贯轻浮欢快、甚至略带神经质的语调，与福尔摩斯聊起阿尔法的事情。

“哎，要是Dr.罗曼把阿尔法留在拉普达就好了。”她夸张地耸肩，“现在要喝杯咖啡还得跑去地面上一趟，实在太麻烦了。”

福尔摩斯对阿尔法不甚了解，比起咖啡他更喜欢尼古丁和红茶：“阿尔法……是说驾驶舱那个机器人的复制品吗？”

“才不是复制品呢！虽说她一开始是作为备用驾驶机器人被制造出来的，但是Dr.罗曼说想让她像普通人类一样生活。我听说Dr.罗曼把她的核心程序换成了一段旋律，所以她才能像现在这样表现出情绪起伏。”虽然嘴角还是弯的，笑意渐渐从达芬奇眼里褪去，只剩下染成蓝色的记忆，“阿尔法……或许比我们更像人类呢……”

“哼，无聊。本王眼里可没有什么人类和机器的区别，你们是本王麾下的士兵，是本王统治的臣民，本王的统治下没有无用之辈。不管存在的时间或长或短，你们都充分展现了自身的价值；或许你们只是为眼前这一刻战斗，但是你们的努力都将成为人类未来的基石。比起讨论这种无聊的话题，不如好好完成本王交给你们的任务。”

乌鲁克王语调平静，话语却激励人心。对，怎么能放弃。达芬奇给自己打气。就算只剩自己一人，也一定不能负罗曼所托。更何况自己并非孤身一人，这里有贤明的君王，有天才的帮手，还有无数没有对人类丧失信心的勇武的英雄。他们与其说是信任现存的人类，不如说是对人类漫长的历史、一代代积累下来的力量充满信心。

吉尔伽美什同样对这些英灵、魔术师、普通人和人造人充满信心。虽然他的千里眼还没有看到胜利那日的场景，他也毫不怀疑，就算是旧日邪神，他们一样能将其击坠。这不是人类第一次遭遇这种末日危机，恐怕也不会是最后一次。但是不管来多少次，人类一样能从绝境中挣扎出来，延续文明。他看向太空，对异星邪神发出挑衅：不要小看人类的坚韧，不管多少次都会击退你们！


	7. Rhythm of the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

燕青来到阿尔法咖啡厅的时候是一个下雨天。娃娃脸的店长趴在柜台上，跟着留声机哼着一首轻快的歌。过了好一会儿阿尔法才留意到他，脸红彤彤的，嘿嘿笑着向他道歉。她端着一壶茶、一杯咖啡和一大罐糖走过来：“我可以坐在这里跟你一起喝吗？”

“好啊~”燕青笑眯眯地看着漂亮的店长。

这是一家很小的店，总共也就五六张桌子，墙上挂满了木头雕的鱼型的装饰，还有一把中国的乐器。

“以前没有见过你诶？你是新来的英灵吗？”阿尔法往咖啡里加了很多的糖，细细搅匀了，这才满意地端起来。

“你还记得罗莎莉吗？我是被她召唤来的。”燕青拄着脸，这个时代的茶并不好喝，茶叶不新鲜，水也很涩，每一口都割得喉咙刺拉拉疼。但是配合窗外的雨声，依然别有一番风味。

“罗莎莉？啊！记得记得！”阿尔法比划着两条麻花辫，“她还好吗？好久没见到她了，我好想她。”

燕青犹豫了一下：“都好……只是因为我比较厉害嘛，她就跟我一起去亚特兰蒂斯了，所以才很久没来。”

阿尔法交叉起手指：“好厉害！哎呀，早一点给我写明信片多好！”

“她一直跟我说你这里是家很棒的咖啡厅，说想再来一次。”

“请转告她，要是下次她休假回来一定要提前告诉我，我会准备好她最喜欢的维也纳咖啡！最近我一直在练习，绝对比她之前喝到的好喝多了！”

燕青对她露出笑脸：“那我也来一杯那个什么维也纳咖啡吧。”

“好呀！”最近太久没有客人来了，阿尔法显得很高兴。

“这个？”阿尔法注意到他在看月琴，“这是一位中国的英灵送我的，他还教了我一支曲子，虽然我弹得不怎么好。你要听吗？”她竖了一只手指在唇前，“我一般不在别人面前弹的，要保密哦。”

月琴架在她交叉的修长双腿上，发出叮叮咚咚的脆响，就像窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。曲子弹得有些断断续续，但是有她自己的韵味。弹着琴的阿尔法好像变轻了，就像会踩着茫茫大海踏上月亮。这时候的她，到底是更不像人类了，还是更像人类了呢？

燕青向她辞行的时候雨还没停。阿尔法站在门口朝他挥手：“燕青先生，欢迎下次再来玩。”

燕青撑着百草霜颜色的纸伞：“嗯，有机会我会再来的！”

他走进香格里拉基地的停灵处，几个工作人员正在对罗莎莉的遗体进行最后登记。身材矮小的姑娘躺在标准大小的棺材里，显得更加娇小了。她的脸格外苍白，摘掉眼镜之后像是不安稳地睡着了。

这是燕青第一次能够好好看看她的长相。平时的她不论是在训练舱还是甲板的战场上，总是满脸惶惑不安的神情。或许也是出于这个原因，每个晚上，在结束了一整天的修炼或者战斗之后，只要还能坐起来，她一定会埋头在桌前。

何必呢？都世界末日了，一部古老歌谣的某一个译本能不能留存，有任何意义吗？燕青喝着酒，不能理解这个女人对翻译格萨尔王传的执念。即使是在军纪严明的亚特兰蒂斯也有不少酒吧，找乐子的方法要多少有多少。罗莎莉不说话，虽然不阻止燕青取乐，自己却只愿意沉迷于无趣的语言学。

燕青不能理解她的做法，就像他也几乎忘记了，人类会因为那么细那么短的一截钢纤扎破肚子而死。他走进总控室，这里既是召唤英灵的场所，也是他们回归英灵座的地方。

“好想……”她握着燕青的手，没能说完的最后一句话到底是什么呢？工作人员围绕着fate系统忙忙碌碌，其中一人与即将回归英灵座的燕青握手：“燕青先生，希望还能再得到您的帮助。”

“下次再让你们见识我的干劲吧。”燕青朝背后招招手，化作无数光粒消失了。


	8. Braveheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

“这是今天第一组液体对吧？”西奥检查着挂在墙上的记录，一边向病人搭话。病床上是个十岁左右的小姑娘，看到他凶巴巴的脸不由得瑟缩了一下。南丁格尔站在西奥身后冲她笑笑，小姑娘没那么害怕了，轻轻点点头。

“为什么这群小鬼见到我总是一副见鬼了的表情……”西奥郁闷地向从者抱怨。南丁格尔也搞不懂，为什么自家好脾气的御主会不受小孩子欢迎。跟在两人身后的一大群年轻医生面面相觑。看着主任脸上从嘴角一直蜿蜒至眉梢的扭曲伤疤，他们也不好捅破，只好打个哈哈敷衍过去。

不过他们对主任的尊敬是发自真心的。三个基地对全科医生的需求越来越多，而主任毫无疑问是其中最优秀的一个。而且他还有魔术师的血脉，缔约了这么强大的英灵。私下聊起来，年轻的医生护士无一不对主任充满崇拜和艳羡。上午查房最后一个伤患是个留着漆黑短发的低级军官。刚从亚特兰蒂斯前线撤下来的时候她的情况特别危急，手术由主任亲自操刀。经过一个月的治疗，她的伤情大为改善。带着两个矮小从者的年轻将领不住道谢，感激医生们为妹妹做的一切。大家曾在短暂的午餐时间八卦，从来没有见过像两位英灵这么俊美的人。

“医生！医生在吗？”加油站的大叔把阿尔法从卡车上抱下来。阿尔法身上传来一股金属灼烧后的味道，大叔发现她触电晕倒在咖啡店里。西奥在乱糟糟的柜子里找了半天，终于翻出阿尔法的构造图，这还是罗曼医生当初担心资料丢失，特意打印出来备份的。西奥跟着图纸的指示，用魔力探知，把阿尔法身体里因为短路烧断的金丝一根根接起来。治疗进行到一半的时候阿尔法醒了过来，有气无力地问他：“医生，请问我还能修得好吗？”

西奥宽慰她：“放心吧，有罗曼医生的图纸，治疗马上就结束了。之后你就会和以前一样精神了。”

“是吗？医生，谢谢你。我不知道该怎么感谢你，至少，你来店里喝咖啡永远免费。”她露出放心的表情，“太好了。这样就可以继续等主人了。要是我坏掉了，他回来一定会难过的。”

治疗结束，西奥走出休息室。得到他的许可，大叔和阿福急切地奔进门。为了节省魔力灵体化的南丁格尔问西奥：“御主，你不打算告诉阿尔法罗曼医生的事吗？”

“我也不知道……”西奥往另一个楼层走，他下午还有三台手术，“但是达芬奇也什么都没说，也许是有什么考虑。”

西奥换上刷手服，消毒至肘部，套上手术服，举着双手站在手术台前。南丁格尔看着这一系列如仪式一般的动作，西奥举起的双手就像是在向赫尔墨斯祈祷。病人已经陷入昏睡，喉咙里插着管，身上盖着布，只露出一小块经过多次消毒的皮肤。西奥动作娴熟利落，一边手术一边和围观的学生闲聊两句。学生们嘴上说着话，手上动作不停，眼睛死死盯着手术台上，如饥似渴学习着。

三台手术都很顺利，西奥奇迹般地能按时吃顿晚饭。他问南丁格尔为什么不出门逛逛：“难得最近比较空，你不需要休息一下吗？”

南丁格尔维持着灵体化的状态：“不，我还是更想跟着你学些技术。”

“有必要吗？南丁格尔你不是会用治疗魔术吗？”他咂了一口虽然放了大半杯茶叶、但是因为冲泡了太多次已经变得寡淡无味的茶水。虽然知道他不带恶意，这话听起来还是让人不太舒服，“今天帮阿尔法治疗的时候我就在想，要是人也像机器人那么简单就好了。哎，为什么解析强化只能对无机物用呢。”

“不是这样的。就算是治疗魔术，也是越了解人体结构越能起效。我从你这里学到了很多东西，这样我才能救更多人。更何况，不依赖魔术你们也能治病救人。要我说，比起魔法，医术才是真正的奇迹之术。”

“奇迹吗？”西奥闭上眼睛休息片刻，他想起了那个矮小的姑娘。不过是偏了一毫米，钢钎划破了她肝脏的动脉，送到医院的时候已经死了。说到奇迹，人类现在不正是需要奇迹的时候吗？

一个星期后是一季度一次的送行仪式。西奥一贯是不去参加的，南丁格尔代替他站在岸边。临时用魔术搭起来的船外形粗糙，被阿尔法远程操纵着，缓缓驶向空旷无际的大海。海鸥在船上盘旋，和人们一道向逝者告别。不一会儿船就脱离了阿尔法的控制，借助着惯性与离岸流的力量继续往前飘了一段距离，直到离开人们的视野，大概不久就会慢慢沉入大海。四周有稀稀落落几声啜泣，大部分人都在沉重的氛围里维持着沉默。阿尔法疑惑地望着南丁格尔，她还是个孩子，不能理解悲伤的含义。南丁格尔抱住她，她们同样是为人们送行的人，同样是站在山崖上目睹潮涨潮落、人来人往的人。

没让任何人注意到，一滴眼泪划过南丁格尔的脸。


	9. Star Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。
> 
> ——T. S. Eliot 《空心人》
> 
> ——译者不详

“前辈，你没事吧？”

藤丸立香蹲坐在地上，迎上玛修关切的目光。虽然魔力已经见底，但为了不让玛修担心，他还是勉强站起来：“没事玛修，这里就是最后一处了吧？”

玛修点点头。昨晚异星之神把她和阿尔托莉雅小姐的屏障轰了个稀碎，今天她们跑遍整个香格里拉，重新构建结界，给几个关键地点做强化。

上一次这么累还是香格里拉刚建起来的时候。当着玛修的面他忍着没说出口，立香在心里对异星之神狠狠骂了句脏话。

他知道，玛修比他负担更大。好不容易完成一天的修复工作，玛修振作起来对御主说：“前辈，我很担心阿尔法小姐，我可以去她那里看看吗？”

藤丸立香也打起精神：“我也很担心她那里的情况。一起去吧，玛修。”

西岬靠近屏障的边缘，越接近那里，情况越糟糕。大片大片的玉米地被尽数炸毁，有的农家昨天才给长到人膝盖高度的玉米覆土，今天就得面对完全空无一物、坑坑洼洼的田地。玛修心里一疼。那片油菜田她前天才来看过，当时她对着那一块宛如用黄金铺就的土地惊叹不已，负责照顾油菜的农户还炒了几棵油菜花给她尝鲜。现在这个小山坡上除了炸出来的大洞，连一片花瓣都不剩了。

她握紧了双拳：“前辈，如果我能更强一点……如果我更努力一点……”

立香握住她的手：“这不是玛修的错。你也听到达芬奇说的，至少这次香格里拉没有人员伤亡。这都是因为有玛修保护他们。”

他不知道这话能不能让玛修好受一点，事实上，他甚至没法说服自己。天色渐暗，农户们并没有回去，而是在田里架起灯，抓紧时间重新撒种。但是今年太迟了，这时候播下种子，不知道秋天的收成够不够所有人吃。明明春天他们还在庆幸今年雨水充足，会是个丰收的好年头。油箱发出警报，立香与玛修搭乘的飞行器没能源了。好在离阿尔法咖啡店已经不远。他们把飞行器停在路边，徒步朝西岬走过去，看来今晚需要在阿尔法那里留宿了。

一轮惨白的月亮逐渐升起，照在白房子的废墟上，仿佛那里是个积了脏脏薄雪的小山包。阿尔法背靠鱼形的风信标，用月琴弹起一支婉转悠扬的曲子。听到她的歌声，劳碌了一天的人们慢慢聚集过来，围坐在她身边以获得片刻休憩。

玛修悄悄问藤丸立香：“前辈，你知道‘春花秋月何时了’是什么意思吗？”

藤丸立香也不是很明白：“好像是说景色的，下次见到李师傅我们问问他吧？”

阿尔法一支支唱着燕青教她的小曲，围着她的人们越来越多，又逐渐散去。她拨完最后一个音，抬头看见玛修二人，不好意思地笑起来：“哎呀，你们怎么不早点叫我！”

她在窄小的地窖里铺了三床被褥：“不好意思呀，今天只能睡地上了。”

玛修有些愧疚，不等她低下头，藤丸立香对阿尔法说：“没事的阿尔法小姐，我的祖国很时兴在地板上铺床睡。好久没有这样过夜了，很怀念啊。”

听到他能这么说，玛修和阿尔法都高兴起来。他们吃了一点阿尔法存在地下室的食物，因为阿尔法不能摄入动物蛋白，所以这里只有水果罐头。他们说着话充饥，聊着聊着就睡着了。

第二天告别阿尔法的时候，虽然腹内空空，立香与玛修都感觉重拾信心。他们提着从阿尔法那里要来的汽油朝飞行器走去，路上接到乌鲁克王的通知，要他们尽快赶去总部，开会讨论反攻事宜。

“终于要开始了吗？”藤丸立香问玛修，“玛修，害怕吗？”

玛修摇摇头：“不害怕。跟前辈并肩作战，我有信心一定能取得胜利！”

看着她闪闪发光的眼睛，立香也觉得勇气倍增：“吉尔伽美什王曾经告诉我，距离地狱只有一步之遥的地方，往往距离天国也只有一步。而决定人能踏向哪一边的，是人的勇气和信念。玛修，我们一起加油吧！”

玛修看着他的眼睛：“是，前辈！”

他们一起向着新的战场、向着人类的未来驶去。


End file.
